particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Salvatore Alletta
Salvatore Alletta (Romula, 7 April 4397 - Mutina, 25 Luglio 4464) was an Istalian politicians, President of the Republic since 2 August 4460 to 25 July 4464 when he was killed by a far-leftist terrorist during a relly for the election of August. Salvatore Alletta gained a place in the Istalian History for leading the nation to the victory against the terrorism wave unleashed both by far-right and far-left extermists which hit the country for a decade between 4457 and 4465. Alletta, despite his socialist and communist background during a period of politically tensions generated by the serious confrontation between Istalia and a communist totalitarian Deltaria, was able to bring together all the political landscape and to lead a National Unity Government with which was conducted a successful contrast against the terrorism. During the term of his successor, President Anna Verde, in fact, his efforts paid off with the dismantling of all the most dangerous terrorist groups into the Country putting an end to the so called "Years of Lead". =Biography= Early years and formation Salvatore Alletta was born in 4397 in Palerno from Domenico Alletta, a lawyer, and Susanna Russo, a simple housewife. During his childhood the family moves to Romula to have more opportunities. Alletta attends the technical high school, being during his adolescence not very interested in intellectual work, but ending up during his superior path to get in touch with young militants of the National Democratic Party, remaining fascinated by their patriotic and sovereign ideals. After the technical school, Alletta amazes parents by choosing to enroll in the Faculty of Political Science of Romula, a university within which he will approach the Marxist ideology, at first getting passionate about the ideas of Antonio Masci, founder of the Communist Party of Istalia – "Il Rossobruno" (The red-brown in Luthorian) will be the name with which schoolmates will call him in the first period, given his union of nationalist ideals to socialist ideas – then entering the youth association of the Democratic Front when he was 21, in 4418, the only force of socialist inspiration existing at the time in Istalia, a choice that will lead him to abandon the revolutionary ideals of Masci and to see as a reference the past Communist premieres Endrigo Bellinguer and Ernesto Revara. It is in this period that Alletta left behind his own markedly nationalist ideas in favor of a conception of Istalia independent from other foreign superpowers. Having obtained the Master's Degree with flying colours in 4422, Alletta worked full-time within the youth organization of the Democratic Front, picking up the most radical faction of the party. This allowed Alletta to come into contact, still at a young age, with many important members of the Istalian Parliament. Political Career It is in 4330 that Alletta makes the leap in quality: he is elected as a deputy within the lists of the Democratic Front, being among the leading exponents of the radical area of the party. Immediate was its adhesion, in 4444, to the initiative of Gioia Garofani to refound the Communist Party of Istalia (PcdI), becoming the first parliamentarian to abandon the Democratic Front to move to the new PCdI even before the party entered parliament. Given its important contribution to the new party, Garofani pushed for the election of Alletta to the national spokesperson of the PCdI (later PdSI), uninterruptedly until 4452, when the Popular Front decided to indicate him as candidate for the Presidency in the general elections, in virtue of his great political efforts, first among many that of having stimulated several parliamentary committees of inquiry on the caporalato (Black employement) against the poorest sections of the population – in particular immigrants – a theme that he always cherished given his Silician origins, particularly victim of these problems. Alletta, however, was defeated by the outgoing Juliana Vespa-Baldassare and was once again defeated by the Nationaldemocratic Maria Muller in the 4456's elections. Alletta continued to led the Istalian opposition against the center-right Governments and then against the National Unity Government created to face the West Majatran War in which Istalia took field alongside the invaded Cobura against Zardugal: Alletta and his PdSI, in fact, condemned the war as instrument to solve the international contrasts, remained outside this Government. As the terrorist attacks hit Istalia more and more, however, Alletta was one of the first into the Political landscape to call for unity and impressed the public opinion in his convintion that the People of Istalia itself had to give a response to the Politics to fight the menace. This contributed to make him win the finally the 4460's elections. Presidential term During his Presidential term Salvatore Alletta, first of all follow up on words expressed during the Presidential campaign proposing a rather unicum consultative referendum to let the People to choice the Government which had to led the nation. However, facing heavy critics from opposition as well as allies, finally, also due to the worsening of the terrorist crisis, he decided to appoint another National Unity Government formed by all the political parties putting aside the difference between them. Presenting the new Cabinet, the President made a speech that had great resonance and which was warmly welcomed by all the Chamber in which all the deputies stood up in thunderous applause: Working closely with the Nationaldemocratic President of the Council Giannino de Felice, Alletta accepted also to adopt measures normally rejected by his own party to grant to the Country all the adeguate tools to fight the terrorist menace. Alletta, despite the domestic emergency, arose into the international stage also for his committment in supporting the democratic principles criticizing the athoritarian, totalitarian and dictatorial regimes around the world, especially in Majatra where at the time the authoritarian if not dictatorial Deltaria and Zardugal were establishing their anti-democratic and anti-istalian alliance, the Consortium's Alliance in which entered other well known rogue nations like the segregationist Saridan and the Thallerist authoritarian monarchy of Narikaton. The death President Alletta was killed few days before the 4464 General elections, during the closing speech of a relly in Mutina, Padagna, by Riccardo Curcio, the wanted leader of the Anarchist Front of the Combatant Proletarians, one of the most dangerous terrorist groups of the Years of Lead, who shot the President shouting these words: Death to the bourgeoise's servants! The proletarian justice calls you, Mr. President!. The at the time Minister of Internal Affairs, Ugo Chiave, which was on the stage near to the president, immediately helped the agonizing man with the members of the security, but when the ambulances arrived and the chaos was appeased, President Alletta was already dead. After an inspector's funeral in Romula, full honors and with thousands of people reaching Romula to pay their last respect to the loved President, Alletta was buried into the National Memorial Mausoleum of Alessandro Senna alongside other great Istalian Presidents of the past. Personal life Alletta was a great chess player, as well as a lover of good food and wine: the agricultural cooperative founded by him, "Bottega Rossa", still a great wine producer in the Romulan countryside, where he moved in 4453 in a villa which was then opened as a public park after the election of Alletta to the Presidency of the Republic and his move of residence in the presidential palace in Romula. About his family, Alletta Maried in 4428 the Aldurian Clodie Bourion, at the time working in Istalia as majatran commercial responsable of an Aldurian company. With her Alletta had two children, Saverio and Brigitte. Category:Istalian people Category:Istalian politicians Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia